Episode 2
Episode 2 - Back Home, But Not Really! As we left off, Fuyumi and Staz go to check out what Fuyumi says she traveled through, the Black Curtain. Though Staz is shocked by this, he quickly decides he will go with Fuyumi to the Human World. After passing through the curtain, they are transported into Fuyumi's room in the Human World. Soon after, Staz decides he wants to leave, and on the way out of her house, the two run into Fuyumi's father, Yanagi . Yanagi quickly questions where Fuyumi has been, since she had gone missing, and why she returned with a boy of all things. To avoid further confusion, Staz sprays Yanagi with his saliva, which has his vampiric magic inside. By doing this, he is able to "control" the person without actually biting them. Becuase of this, Yanagi quickly dismisses Staz' appearance and welcomes them both home. At the same time, a mysterious person also travels into Fuyumi's room through the curtain. Afterwards, Fuyumi and Staz arrive at Fuyumi's highschool. After a little time there, Fuyumi begins to realize her situation as a ghost. When she speaks to her friends, their memories begin to clash, and soon she is noticed less and less. As the weight of the situation begins to affect her, Staz returns to her and points out that she is starting to disappear in this world. Her legs and arms begin to fade, and she is literally "disappearing". In order to keep her safe, Staz allows Fuyumi to take some of his magic by having her drink a drop of his blood. He again vows to always keep her safe. Though the magic is initially too powerful, Fuyumi quickly turns back to her normal ghost self. Soon afterwards, Staz decides it's time to return to the Demon World, so that he regains enough energy to later travel to Akihabara. Staz then questions the whereabouts of Fuyumi's mother, and we learn that she does not know. As they return to Fuyumi's room, they are met by Bell Hydra Bell , a treasure hunter and sorceress of spatial magic. She introduces herself, and explains that she knows that Mimic Yoshida is replacing Staz in the Demon World, since she is able to see in any part of space as long as a frame is created to look through. Bell tells the two that she is the owner of the Black Curtain, and that she is trying to figure out the mystery of her left her curtain open, even after she put it away properly. Bell then decides that Fuyumi and Staz must pay a fine for using her curtain, and she decides a total of 60 million yen. However, the two obviously think thats ridiculous, so Bell quickly punishes them but transporting Staz to a random street in the Human World, while Bell hangs on to Fuyumi, and threatens to kidnap her if Staz does not retrieve a "certain item" for her. Staz then travels down to the store Oniqlo (a spoof name on the popular japanese brand Uniqlo) and meets the store owner . Because Bell only told him he would "know the item when he gets there", Staz questions the store owner, and is quickly led to a special room. To Staz' surprise, the prized item is a pair of "Ogre Undies", and he must battle the store owner in order to get them. In the meantime, Bell is explaining to Fuyumi that the curtain she put up is no longer hers, and it was stolen from her by someone very powerful. Because of this, she is not able to put the curtaim away, and is instead looking for the person who did it. This is why she made Staz fight the storeowner: to see just how powerful he is. Back in Oniqlo, Staz quickly and easily defeats the storeowner, and shows Bell that he is very strong, however, she knows after an explanation by Fuyumi that he did not steal the curtain. However, she does know of something that may help Fuyumi return to life. She mentions the "Book of Human Resurrection", and says that it is in Wolf's territory, an old enemy/friend of Staz. The three then decide to go and retrieve it, in the next episode. Characters Introduced: Yanagi Hydra Bell Oniqlo's Store Owner Wolf Category:Episodes